¿RECUERDAS ESTE DÍA?
by Chessire Eyes
Summary: Cada 16 de agosto, ella se oculta y llora, llora sobre las risas calladas, sobre la inocencia perdida, llora por los que no pudo salvar, aun así se sigue preguntando si el modo en como la ve y como la vio en esos tiempos, lo ha hecho feliz o no. talla de Acosta Ñu.


Buenas!

Primero aclaro que este fic lo base en lo que normalmente se recuerda cada 16 de agosto en Paraguay ( mi pais) Si quieren saber mas, pueden buscar la batalla de Acosta Ñu.

Podríamos decir que es un fic BraPar, de cierto modo, pero basándose en las heridas que aun permanecen abiertas a pesar del tiempo.

El personaje de Paraguay es originalmente mio.

Sin nada más que agregar aquí les dejo el One-Shot, y por favor dejar un review

**¿RECUERDAS ESTE DÍA?**

¿Recuerdas este día?, yo si siempre lo tengo en mi mente, tú, si tú quien ahora sonríe con inocencia con una amplia expresión pacifica, tú quien se muestra ante varios solo como un ser educado e inocente. Tú el demonio bajo la mascara.

Yo, yo te conozco, quizás también mi primo lo hace, pero todos somos primos ¿cierto?, dime ¿lo disfrutaste? ¿ lo recuerdas? Dime eres capaz de dormir por las noches como en esos tiempos luego de tal acto cargado de cobardía? Ni siquiera un lo siento, aunque me mintieras aunque escupieras mas y mas mentiras.

¿Crees que lo he olvidado? Tan ilusos, tu y él, pero hasta él ha sido capaz de pedirme perdón de llorarme en mis faldas luego de darse cuenta del daño que hizo, de lo que fue capaz de provocar, él al menos me ha devuelto lo que me ha quitado, aunque eso no quite las cicatrices, pero las tuyas, las cicatrices que tu me dejaste jamás se borraran, y seguirán latentes como aquel día en aquel campo de batalla.

¿Lo recuerdas? Dime, ¿es por eso que en este día no te atreves a verme a los ojos? Fue un acto cobarde, jamás podré perdonarte, nunca podrás borrar esa herida esas marcas en mi piel que arden que siguen latentes, dime oh gran Ex imperio ¿lo disfrutaste? Si, lo hiciste pues me lo hiciste saber entre las cadenas a mi capital, me lo hiciste saber cuando abusabas de mi persona en medio de los campos de batalla.

Me lo hiciste saber, cuando llegue tarde y te vi, sobre tu caballo en medio de las llamas.

Dime ¿porque? ¡Eran niños!... niños nada mas, jóvenes que querían defenderme que se abrazaron a tus piernas y de tus soldados, niños que perdieron a sus padres, niños que eran tan jóvenes con una gran responsabilidad sobre los hombros, niños pequeños inocentes que tristemente nacieron en una guerra injusta, ¡SI, INJUSTA!.

¡Niégamelo ahora!, niégamelo en mi cara no te ocultes como él, no quieran ocultar el sol con un dedo, no soy idiota, no lo soy oh gran ex imperio, ¿ porque lo hiciste?, ¿envidia? ¿Celos? ¿Porque?, primero me negué a ti, tu querías mis territorios me defendí mi pueblo se defendió yo jamás seria tuya, ni tu padre fue capaz de hacerme parte de ti, ni mi propio padre logro doblegarme, ni siquiera cuando él tuyo había llegado a un acuerdo con él, no, yo soy la nación de los que se mantienen en pie, la nación que sufrió un abuso, la nación que tuvo una injusta guerra, la nación la cual casi hiciste desaparecer.

¡Ahora mírame!, mira a esta nación, mira a esta mujer frente a ti, sonrió ante ti, me rió pero saber que me mataste aquel día en la capital, sabes que sufrí cuando invadiste, sabes el daño que me hiciste, ahora mírame dices que me doblegas que me intimidas, aun lo haces pero no por eso me dejare abusar por ti, no por eso dejare que esa sonrisa tan hipócrita curve tus labios, no me toques no me mires, sabes que si lo hicieras si hoy hicieras eso, seria una cachetada mas.

Dime ¿que sentiste cuando matabas a mis niños? ¿Que sentiste cuando tus soldados, los mataron a sangre fría?, si fría, como tu corazón en la guerra, fría como tú, mataste a mis niños, quienes lloraban, quienes pedían y suplicaban perdón, lo disfrutaste lo hiciste. ¿Creíste que el fuego borraría la herida? Te equivocaste, ahora y siempre en las memorias se mantiene tu acto de cobardía.

Ni siquiera fuiste capaz de dejar a aquellas madres recoger los cuerpos de quienes dieron a luz, por quienes sufrían, por quienes amaban, perdieron a sus esposos, a sus hombres y tú, tú ni siquiera les diste esa satisfacción, ordenaste quemar todo, quemar el campo donde yacían los cuerpos y mujeres, ¿fuiste feliz?, aun lo recuerdo, ese día en el campo, recuerdo el olor a muerte y a cadáveres quemándose, los gritos de auxilio el llanto.

Y te recuerdo a ti, con tu uniforme con tus ojos llenos de placer y tu sable con sangre, mientras me observabas, porque sabias que estaba ahí.

Dime , ¿fuiste feliz?, y ahora que me encuentras de nuevo en esta fecha llorando en medio del cuarto cuando has venido a verme, esperando encontrar a la nación débil, a la nación que casi matas llorando y desgarrándose en dolor ante él recuerdo de aquel día

¿Eres feliz? Dime…

provocándome esto viéndome así ante ti ¿eres feliz Luciano?- pronuncio la paraguaya alzando la vista a su vecino que casualmente fue a buscarla cuando desapareció de la sala, en esa fecha 16 de agosto ya hacia unos años pero aun en la piel de aquella trigueña podía verse la cicatriz del tiempo, porque era un fantasma entre ambos. Uno que el brasilero no podía ocultar, porque ella había visto sus demonios más que nadie.


End file.
